They Know - A McRoll in the REAL World Story
by Mari217
Summary: Steve and Catherine spend Memorial Day honoring those who gave all and make a special visit to share the news of their marriage.


_**Memorial Day honors men and women who died while serving in the U.S. military. We at the REAL World thank those who gave the ultimate sacrifice in service to our country.**_

 _ **I'd like to particularly thank the men of the 297th Combat Engineer Battalion who lost their lives in WWII. ESSAYONS.**_

 _Additional Author's notes at the end_

* * *

 **They Know**

"What time do you want to leave for the memorials at the cemetery?" Catherine looked up as Steve entered the kitchen and held out a cup of coffee to him. "I ran Cammie already in case you want to go early."

"Thanks." He took the cup and kissed her lightly. "I was thinking, I'd like to go to the Arizona afterwards. I mean, I know there'll be a ton of people there today, but -"

She smiled softly in understanding. "I think that's a great idea." She touched his arm, said, "finish your coffee, I'll get dressed and be down in ten," and turned to leave.

"Cath?"

She glanced over her shoulder.

"Thanks."

She nodded and turned back to face him, closing the space in a few steps. Placing a gentle hand on his cheek, she kissed him before making her way upstairs to change.

* * *

Once the Memorial Day tributes concluded they stopped to visit John's grave. After leaving a wreath beside the small flag set in place by the local scout troop, they paused for a few minutes before Steve took Catherine's hand and they walked back to the truck for the drive to Pearl.

 **USS Arizona Memorial Wall of Peace**

Steve laced his fingers through Catherine's and stepped up to the ropes in front of the vast wall of names. Her eyes fell on the familiar inscription that sat amongst the names of the fallen.

TO THE MEMORY OF THE GALLANT MEN

HERE ENTOMBED AND THEIR SHIPMATES

WHO GAVE THEIR LIVES IN ACTION

ON DECEMBER 7, 1941 ON THE U.S.S. ARIZONA

She squeezed his fingers as they moved to the side of the room. It always struck her to see Steve's name etched on a wall honoring the dead.

"Wanted to tell you something," Steve addressed the wall in a voice so low only Catherine could hear him. He lifted their joined hands slightly as if to display her rings. "We got married. Catherine's my wife now."

Her breath caught at the peaceful smile gracing his lips, and she slid her right hand across his waist to embrace him. "Love you."

He released her hand to wrap his arm around her. "Love you." He nodded towards the wall. "He'd have loved you, too. I can imagine what he'd have thought of a brave, brilliant woman marrying me. Not to mention beautiful. And an Academy grad to boot. Probably that I lucked out."

"Probably that _I_ did." She smiled softly. Reaching into her purse, Catherine drew out an object and held it almost reverently. She turned to the wall and said, "Steve gave me this a long time ago. I treasure it. Always will. I know you're as proud as him as I am. As I've always been."

Steve's voice hitched at the sight of Catherine holding his grandfather's book. "You brought it."

She nodded. "I thought he'd like to know." She slid the vintage naval navigation book back into her purse. Kissing him gently, she whispered, "And I believe he does. He'd be so proud of you, Steve."

"He'd love you." His eyes flicked to his grandfather's name - his own name - and back to Catherine's.

She was about to speak when a little girl of about seven stepped up to them, blinking wide brown eyes at her.

"Hi."

"Hi there." Catherine's gaze surveyed the room. "You're not looking for a misplaced mom or dad are you?"

"Nope." The child turned a smile on Steve before addressing Catherine, and she saw his eyes soften. "You brought a book. I saw you."

She bent to the girl's level. "I did. You're very observant."

"I brought one, too." She reached into her backpack and pulled out a small leather book, worn and slightly tattered. "It's my great grandma's diary. What's yours?"

Catherine smiled. "It's his …" She began to motion at Steve then stopped. "It's _my_ grandfather-in-law's Navy book." She felt Steve's touch on her shoulder when she nodded to his grandfather's name on the wall.

His voice was rough when he said, "It's hers now. I gave it to her as a present when she graduated from the Naval Academy."

She raised her eyebrows. "I'm Leigh," she said. "When you graduated, that was a long time ago, huh?"

Catherine laughed. "You know what? I guess it was."

"I'm gonna be in the Navy. I'm gonna be a Captain someday. I'll even outrank my daddy. I won't boss him around, though, 'cause, ya know, he's _Daddy_."

Steve chuckled. "That's excellent."

She held out her book. The cover was stamped in gold foil and read, _Bitsy Howard._ "See, my great Grammy was a nurse in World War Two. She was here when the war started."

Steve and Catherine shared a look, neither wanting to voice the question, but the girl continued, "She took care of all the hurt people. She got made a lieutenant later 'cause girls didn't get ranks till after the war. Lieutenant is an important rank."

Steve nodded. "A very important rank. Catherine," he took her hand, "is a lieutenant."

Just then, a couple in their late forties approached. The man had black hair and green eyes like his daughter. "Leigh, are you bothering these nice people?" her father asked, but was addressing Steve and Catherine.

"Not at all. We have something in common." Catherine held out her hand. "Commander?"

He chuckled. "My daughter give you my stats?" He ran a hand over her dark pigtails.

She offered a smile. "Lieutenant Catherine Rollins. And this is my husband, Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett."

"Christopher Ryan, my wife, Captain Vivien Beaumont."

The adults shook, and Leigh said, "Lieutenant Rollins brought a book, too, Daddy."

"Did she, now?" He smiled affectionately at his daughter as his wife explained, "She insisted on bringing my grandmother's diary. She kept it from when she became a nurse until well after the war."

"That's amazing." Catherine looked at Steve, who nodded. "Leigh, you have a piece of history there," she said. "I bet your great grandma would just love you for being so interested."

"Oh she does." Vivien nodded and smiled at their looks. "She was 93 on May tenth."

"Wow, that's … a gift. We have grandmothers in their early 80s and definitely appreciate every minute with them."

"It is," Vivien said," we had four generations at her party."

"And a big cake!" Leigh nodded, and the adults laughed.

Her dad smiled. "Okay, hon, we have a lot to see, so let's let your new friends get on with their visit."

" 'Kay." She took her mom's hand, but turned back after a few steps to address Steve. "Can you show me your grandpa's name on the wall?"

Steve nodded, and Catherine placed a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah. His name's right over there."

"I wanna say thanks." Letting go of her mother's hand, she reached for Steve's. "Grammy says we should always say thanks 'cause they'll know. And they 'preciate being remembered."

Catherine's eyes filled as she watched Steve walk the few paces and point out his grandfather's name to Leigh, who spoke towards the wall before leading him back to where they were standing. "Okay, he knows I said thanks now." She smiled and said, "Bye Commander, bye Lieutenant," before grabbing each of her parents' hands and walking away.

Steve wrapped an arm around Catherine, and her hand took a familiar path around his waist as they walked back towards The Wall of Peace. Taking just a moment, they glanced at the name one more time before moving back slowly to allow room for the multitude of other people milling about in front of the tribute.

"That was amazing," Catherine murmured as they made their way to the exit. "It's so good to see a little one with that kind of connection to the greatest generation."

Steve took a deep breath. "So many are passing every day now. I read in _The_ _Navy Times_ it's 240 a day."

"Samantha's class is visiting a VA facility next week. I was thinking of volunteering to take Cammie. They allow well behaved pets, they don't have to be certified."

"That's a great idea. Want company?"

"Absolutely. You know, quite a few residents were here at Pearl on December 7th, and a lot of the patients are Vietnam vets, too."

"That's a great memorial project." He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "You know, when I think of my grandfather …" They'd reached the truck and Steve stood with a hand on the open passenger door but didn't step back to allow Catherine entrance. He stared off at the water as he spoke. "In my head, he's young like in the photos. I wonder what he'd be like now. Would he still be alive? Would I have more aunts and uncles - a bunch of cousins?"

Catherine let him gather his thoughts. She placed a gentle hand on his forearm and waited.

"I wonder if he would have stayed in - been a lifer? Dad and Aunt Deb probably wouldn't have grown up here, the family would have moved with each deployment…" He trailed off and turned away from the ocean to look at her. When he did, there was no broody quality in the hazel eyes she loved. In fact, he was smiling softly at her.

"I know, no matter what, he'd be very proud of you," she said. "And Mary. And he would have been crazy about Joanie." She placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him gently, with all the love surging in her heart. "And how everything worked out for his namesake."

"Everything is working out exactly right …" Steve took her hands in his and leaned his forehead against Catherine's. "I know it is, because I'm here with you."

 _# End thanks for reading_

 _ **A.N.**_

 _ **Sammy & Ilna, I couldn't imagine my life without you guys in it. You make every day brighter. Thank you for being the best of the best. Always. **_

_**REALMcRollers, you never cease to make us smile - Hugs!**_

 _/_

 _Not on our email list and would like to be, or you'd just like to say hi or ask a question,_

 _drop us an email at_ _ **realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with "Add me, please!" in the subject line._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page_ _ **mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com.**_

In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community here on fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in one place. You can find it at

 _ **community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World**_


End file.
